Sky Has Fallen
by 229442486847
Summary: Mustang and Alphonse are forced to watch Edward's humiliating torment. After they are saved, Edward is on the verge of dying and the Colonel has to handle the pain of not being able to help. Warning: rape and violence; Two-Shot; #3 of my TYOS series
1. Falling

This is the third story for my TYOS-series (**T**hank-**Y**ou **O**ne **S**hots). I wrote it as a Thank-You for **brz** for reviewing my story The Art of Breaking so much.

Here's her request:

"Okay, a theme for a One Shot. Huh… the original Greed and Envy rape Edward and force Al and Roy to watch. Hughes and Armstrong find them and then it's about how Ed, Al, and Roy deal with Ed's rape afterwards. Otherwise you can do whatever your imagination allows to it."

I also decided on a song for this story. The song is by _Thousand Foot Krutch_ and is called_ Bring Me To Life._

Thanks for reviewing so much, brz! :D

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Both belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

**– Sky Has Fallen –**

Part I:  
– Falling –

A blood-curdling scream violently dragged Mustang out of the darkness of unconsciousness. He awoke, his eyes snapping open, but not able to move his limbs. Pain shot throughout his whole body, paralyzing him and making him numb. His whole surrounding was only one big gray blur and only slowly did it shift into real shapes. A clank of metal caused the man to look side-ways, noticing that he was sitting against a wall. Through his still hazy vision he spotted a tall metal armor with gleaming red eyes looking straight forward. "A-Alphonse-kun, where–" Another scream of anguish let his gaze snap forward, onyx eyes now fixing on the scene before him.

Edward was being held by the homunculus Greed, a shark-like grin sprawling on his face. The unclothed teen was struggling against the grip on both his arms, while he was being violated by another homunculus. Envy was ramming into him from behind, chuckling like the happy maniac he was, still wearing the tight shirt engulfing his chest.

Bleeding cuts lined the alchemist's thighs, waist and stomach. Fresh and dried blood covered his skin. Sweat trickled down his body and mingled with the partially crimson and partially umber fluid. Ragged breathes and pants left the teen as he knelt there, Envy slamming in and out of him.

The homunculus clawed his fingers into the teen's abdomen, breaking skin, drawing more blood and grinning even wider. Crimson wetness flowed out of the whimpering alchemist's skin and covered his bruised and already bloodied skin in more red.

Wide-eyed and shocked by the scene, Mustang turned his head away, not able to help, since his arms and hands were tightly bounded behind his back, making him unable to use alchemy. Tight ropes were wrapped around his whole torso. He cracked open one eye to look at the younger Elric next to him and found the boy shaking and watching. _Why isn't he looking away?_

"Oi, dumb-ass!" Greed's deep voice suddenly sounded. The homunculus watched Mustang not reacting in any way. "Watch, or I'll kill him. He'll be a little boring when he won't be whimpering and whining like this, but we'll enjoy fucking him anyway."

Hot anger coiled up in the Colonel, as his gaze shot back to Greed, his onyx eyes showing his blatant disgust and hate. It soon faltered though at seeing his subordinate being raped by the other homunculus. The teen was in great pain and agony, on the verge of unconsciousness and barely there, pushed back and forth on the hard pavement of the floor beneath him by Envy's hard thrusts. To ensure his subordinate's safety, Mustang kept watching, despite feeling something inside of him breaking, dying, never to return.

Next to him, Alphonse seemed to have gone into a state of deep shock, staring and not averting his gaze, not shutting his gleaming eyes. Shivers rattled at the metal plates of the teen's armor and with eyes narrowed by agony, the Flame Alchemist allowed himself to fall into a similar state, not perceiving what was happening right in front of him, though his mind told him otherwise. It told him to find a way out of his bonds and somehow save the teen from the violation, the pain, but he couldn't come up with an idea to achieve that without killing Edward. He felt cold air hitting the bare skin of his hands, meaning that his gloves weren't on his hands. He could only perform basic alchemy that wouldn't have been able to provide any kind of help. He didn't have a gun or any other weapon either, making him completely defenseless and unable to attack. The homunculus were skilled in combat without weapons, so even if he could have freed himself, he wouldn't have stood a chance. All that was left for them was sitting it all out and hoping they would make it out alive.

The screams of anguish, the gasps of humiliation and the cries of helplessness easily pierced through the Colonel's daze and he soon found himself completely aware again, not able to fall back into his state of not noticing. Aware of his surroundings again, Mustang had to watch Envy shamelessly slamming in and out of his subordinate, tightly gripping the teen's hips from behind. He saw the blood running down Edward's thighs, creating a pool of crimson wetness beneath the teen. He heard the homunculus' moans of bliss and then the final pleasured groan of his release. He felt bile crawling up his throat as Envy's hot white seed oozed out of the blonde and mingled with the blood. Inwardly though, he sighed in relief, thinking that the teen's torture was finally over.

"Get off of him, Envy!" Greed snarled. "I have an idea."

A small shocked gasp left the Flame Alchemist at hearing those words, watching as Envy pulled out of Edward and stepped back a little, still dazed by his previous orgasm.

Casually, the homunculus of Envy pulled on his skort, not bothering to use his transformation ability instead.

Greed carelessly grabbed a handful of Edward's dirtied blond hair and pulled him up. While standing up, he pulled the teen up with him, then walked towards Mustang, dragging the blonde after him. He yanked at the teen's hair and threw him in front of the Colonel. "Kiss him," he ordered Edward. Crouching down beside the teen, Greed watched the look of disgust on Mustang's face. His grin widened a little when he watched Edward shaking his bowed head.

The naked teen was sitting on the hard floor, arms between his knees and hands clenched to fists on the ground. Again and again he shook his head, not looking anyone in the eyes.

"So you're resisting?" Greed purred. He turned his face to send Envy a nod, who understood the signal.

A small cackle escaped from the long-haired homunculus as he knelt down beside the also bound Alphonse and took away the armor's helmet. He eyed the blood seal that bound the teen's soul to the metal, noticing Edward hesitantly looking over to him, eyes slowly widening in fear. "If you don't kiss him, I'll wipe it away."

The Fullmetal Alchemist turned his head away again, sending a fearful and pleading look at his superior.

Mustang tightly clenched his bounded fists behind his back, suppressing the urge to scream out his rage and fear. His subordinate was still looking at him, begging him to decide and the man did what he thought was the only thing reasonable: He nodded, closing his eyes. He heard the homunculi's amused laughters and the teen before him shifting. Small hands settled on his chest and shortly after he felt the blonde's body heat nearing him. Suddenly Edward's lips crashed onto his and he didn't dare to open his eyes, not wanting to make it even harder for the teen.

"Come on!" Envy cheered. "I wanna see tongues, you guys!" Slowly, he put back the helmet, finding it annoying to hold while watching the 'show'.

Mustang flinched inwardly, knowing they both didn't have any other chance. He let his tongue slide over the teen's bottom lip, tasting blood and something salty on the other's lips. He didn't know which of both was disgusting him more. Edward quickly parted his lips for him and the older alchemist let his tongue slip into the teen's hot mouth. The blood and the salty taste was stronger in there and Mustang had to resist his urge to gag.

Kisses were supposed to be pleasurable, but what Mustang and Edward were sharing was plain torture they couldn't escape.

Suddenly, Edward was pulled away by Greed's hand gripping his blond hair again. "Now, now, we can't allow you to get too much pleasure out of this, huh?" He threw the teen on his back, away from the Colonel. His grin never faltered as he unbuckled his pants, looming over the blonde. "Now let's get to the real fun. Oi, hold him down for me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lazily, Envy walked over to Greed and gripped the teen's upper arms.

"Turn him over."

The green-haired homunculus simply growled in an annoyed fashion, doing as said nonetheless. "Here ya go."

Now Edward was lying on his back, Envy holding him down by slipping his arms past the teen's armpits and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

That was when Greed's shark grin re-appeared, giving him a mad expression. Hastily he freed his erection, not bothering to remove his clothes. He knelt down in front of the almost passed out teen and settled his hands on Edward's thighs. The homunculus let his fingers trail over the frail skin covered in blood, his nails digging into the warm flesh and letting even more crimson tint its surface. Greed was too impatient to wait any longer, so he grabbed the teen's hips and in one swift and controlled movement entered Edward. Not even a second was wasted by the homunculus and he started to thrust into the teen, each time he pulled out again combined with numbing bliss. "Let him go," he growled towards Envy, who simply let the teen fall from his grip to the ground. Greed only spread Edward's legs further and shifted around to reach even deeper into the hot tightness. He didn't care that blood slowly started to cover his member as he was being subdued by the sheer pleasure of the act. The muscles tightening around him and trying to push him out only increased the sensation and sent the homunculus' senses reeling.

Envy shot Mustang warning glares as soon as the man turned his head away, urging him to keep watching. Even though it highly contradicted the Colonel's morals, he watched as Edward was being violated. Tears, threatening to flow, started to burn his eyes when his subordinate stopped moving and not even his features showed any emotion anymore. _Is he dying?_

Slowly, life seemed to seep out of the teen, his once piercing amber gaze going hollow and dead. They didn't shut close though and blankly stared ahead. Outwardly alive, but inwardly decaying.

Only a few thrusts later, Greed released his seed into the blonde, grinning when he pulled out and the white liquid poured out of Edward. Some leftovers of Envy's release where probably mixed into it as well. "Man, that was a good one," he groaned, eyeing the motionless body beneath him. A puzzled look appeared on his face. "Did he die?" His voice was indifferent. He could have asked if dinner was ready with the same tone of voice and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Grumbling, Envy pushed himself up from the ground he had been sitting on to walk over to where the blond teen lay motionlessly. He knelt down beside Edward, tilting his head in thought. "Looks like it." The homunculus ignored the angered hiss from the Flame Alchemist and instead reached out to poke the teen before him. "He's not reacting." He pulled his hand back to cross his arms on his knees and lay his head on top. "Oi, Chibi-chan! Shrimp! Midget!" Envy frowned as nothing happened. "Guess he's really dead."

"Does he have a pulse?" Greed questioned.

The other homunculus shrugged, reaching out again to settle a finger on the teen's neck. "I don't feel anything there," he muttered.

Greed released a sigh at the other's words. "That's because it's the wrong spot, idiot."

"Don't call me 'idiot', dumb-ass! Do it yourself!" With that Envy shot up from the ground to walk away and drop himself onto the ground in a corner.

Again, the homunculus of Greed sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration and kneeling down next to Edward. When he pressed two fingers to the teen's neck, he heaved a deep sigh. "He's still alive, but I think he's broken now. Just look at him! He's completely gone! Ugh, he's useless now. He'll die soon anyway. Come on, let's go, Envy." Without waiting for the other, Greed rose from the floor and walked towards the massive metal door.

Envy mumbled something under his breath and followed. When Greed had left the room and the shorter homunculus was standing in the door's frame, he turned around again to eye the exposed form of the Fullmetal Alchemist. A grin spread on his features and he chuckled. "This isn't over yet. I can still lead this game."

The door shut behind the two homunculus with a loud bang and the sound of a lock clicking, leaving the three occupants of the room in semi-darkness. Only a single flickering light bulb illuminated the room and it often turned off completely, only to spring back to life with a crackle a few seconds later.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang called. Edward was the only one not bound and even though the Colonel knew it was too much he was asking from his subordinate, it was their only chance to escape. "Fullmetal, can you move?" He didn't receive any kind of response. Not even a breathe was heard coming from the teen and the man was starting to doubt if Edward was even still alive. _It's no use. He's in no condition to move, not to mention untie us. _The Flame Alchemist wriggled around in his bounds, feeling the ruff rope around his wrists cutting his skin, making it raw. "Damn." He kept moving his arms around, hissing as skin broke and he felt hot blood pouring out of the wounds and down his hands. When he looked to his side, he saw Alphonse's still unmoving form next to him, the gleaming red eyes staring ahead, but probably not seeing anything at all.

Out of nowhere steps sounded, penetrating the ominous silence that had reigned over the room. Mustang lifted his head, straining his ears to hear the noise. The steps were rushed, someone was running and it sounded like two pairs of steps. _Great, they're coming back_. The Colonel tried to get to his feet, which was difficult since his feet seemed to be bound too, he just hadn't noticed it during all the uproar. He stumbled around a little, falling flat onto his stomach a few times, until he had finally managed to stand upright.

The steps were becoming louder and more clear with each second.

Mustang positioned himself next to the door, ready to attack whoever might enter. Voices then rang out and reached his ears.

_"Roy!"_ someone called. _"Come on, say something! Are you here?"_

Onyx eyes widened as the alchemist recognized the voice. He stepped back, only to ram his body against the door. "Maes! I'm in here!" Again he slammed against the door, hoping that his friend had heard him.

_"Roy? Armstrong, I think he's in here."_

When the steps steadily neared the door, Roy stepped back. "Hurry up and open the door! We need to get out of here before those guys come back!"

The next moment, the door was broken open by a fist covered with a steel gauntlet, Hughes and Armstrong standing in front of Mustang.

"Roy!" Hughes' strained features softened into a smile when he found his friend seemingly uninjured. "What are you doing in here? Weren't you supposed to look for–" He then noticed the motionless form lying in the dark room and the sitting armor leaning against a wall. For a moment, he couldn't part from the sight, mesmerized by its gruesomeness. When he finally did and his light-green eyes met the ones of his raven-haired friend, his thoughts were already reeling for comprehension. "W-What…"

The agony in Mustang's face seemed carved into his pale features. "The reason for Fullmetal and Alphonse missing for a week was because two homunculi captured them and locked them in here. I came here hearing from a few people that they had seen the two of them. An old lady had met them a week ago and talked to them. They both had promised her to visit her in the afternoon after their mission, but they never came. When I entered this building to look for them, Greed and Envy appeared, knocked me out and locked me in here. I don't know how much time passed since then, only that I woke up here about an hour ago."

"What happened to Edward?" Even more worry coiled in Hughes when the alchemist flinched at his question. "Roy."

"They raped him. Those two have been here for a week, so I don't know how often already Fullmetal has been…" He trailed off, feeling the tears burning his eyes again, his voice trembling. "I was too late and on top of that I wasn't even able to free them and only caused them much more pain."

Hughes too averted his gaze to stare at a wall to his left. "Let's get them out of here as fast as possible."

* * *

Okay, so this is the first part. Part II will be called 'Rising' and will be the end to this Two-Shot ;D. I think I'll be able to upload it in a week, so next Monday. Be prepared! :D

Benze ;P


	2. Rising

Part II of Sky Has Fallen is here! :D This final chapter deals with the second part of what brz requested, though I had to think up most of it myself, heh. Since I haven't heard of brz in a long time now, I decided that it would be unfair to write her two chapters, so I dedicate this part of the story to **Hina Kita **and **Backup B**. Those two also gave me some suggestions and ideas I included during my little writer's block on this story ;D. I hope you two like it.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Both belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

Part II:  
– Rising –

A raven-haired man restlessly walked up and down the tiled floor, thoughts in an uproar. His blue-eyed companion sat on a bench, bald head hanging low and staying silent. Hughes wasn't able to let his mind be at ease when his friend and two of his subordinates where in such a bad shape.

Mustang had only rarely talked to someone since they had entered the hospital, not even when a nurse had started to wrap up his injured wrists with bandages. Something had died in the man that day and he wouldn't ever be able to retrieve it again.

Alphonse hadn't even spoken a single word ever since the Colonel had found him and no one was able to gain any reaction from the teen. Who knew what he must have been forced to watch during the one week that he had been trapped with his brother.

And Edward… He was probably in the most worst state. He had been brought to Headquarters' medical wing in a critical state. His heart had been barely beating, his breathing shallow and weak. Many gashes were covering his bruised skin, most of them revealed after the blonde's skin had been cleansed from the dirt. The doctor had diagnosed several broken ribs and bone fractures, a minor head trauma and a blood poisoning due to one of the countless cuts on Edward's body having gotten infected. Not to mention the large tears in certain lower regions.

Slowly, the words of Edward's attending doctor crept into Hughes' thoughts, echoing in his mind and he remembered the previous conversation he had had with the man.

_"In the time that Elric-san was brought here he has developed a sepsis due to an infection," the balding man uttered, lazily flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "His heart rate is accelerated, his body temperature is low and his breathing is too fast. Even though I can't tell for sure wether or not my theory is right, I'm pretty sure that he is suffering from a blood poisoning. We were lucky though that he was brought here early enough, otherwise he could have experienced a septic shock, which would have been his death."_

_Hughes lifted his head to face the man with a weak smile. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Walker."_

_The man simply waved his hand at the other, a kind smile gracing his features. "It's my job after all. Though right now I still can't tell wether or not Elric-san will survive this. Judging by his condition, he could die any second. For now we have to believe that his will to survive hasn't dissipated yet."_

The green eyes of the man were gleaming with worry, Hughes's still sitting on one of the countless benches, arms resting on his wobbly knees and chin lying on his folded hands. _Why did this happen?_ he asked himself over and over again. _How can something like this possibly happen?_ _Roy was well prepared and he's a high-ranked soldier. Edward and Alphonse are experienced in combat as well, so why did this happen?_

A door flew open, revealing the worn out form of the Flame Alchemist, the wounds on his wrists wrapped up in light bandages. The raven-haired man stepped out, the door closing behind him afterwards, but he didn't move away from where he then stood. Just standing there, he stared at the wall in front of him, the pale yellow surface staring right back at him. "Hughes," he suddenly muttered in a hoarse voice, "how is he?"

The spectacled man let his gaze drop to the ground, not wanting to show his friend just how worried he was. "He has a few broken bones and a blood poisoning. He seems to have a concussion too."

Finally, Mustang turned to his friend to send him a worry-laced glare. "Will he survive?"

When Hughes dared to look at his friend again, he cringed at seeing the Colonel's tired features. "They don't know. It all depends on Edward now."

Any color that Mustang had maintained in his face immediately drained away, his features seeming even paler than they actually were. His tired features let the worry in his face seem like something desperate and helpless and the man stumbled towards a bench next to Hughes, only to let himself fall onto the not so soft cushions. His face was blank, eyes slightly widened in shock and lips parted in an attempt to utter something, but no words leaving his mouth.

Suddenly, the door to Edward's room burst open, a nurse standing in it. "We need help here! His heart is failing!"

Nurses and doctors rushed into the Fullmetal Alchemists room, some bringing along syringes.

Mustang couldn't have looked more shocked than in that moment. He could catch a glimpse of what was happening in his subordinate's room and saw Edward being surrounded by at least three doctors and five nurses. All of them wore the same expression of panic mingled with professionalism. They knew what they were doing, but still were aware that they weren't all-mighty and only could do their best and hope for the teen to survive.

Doctors were shouting orders and nurses were rushing around, entering and exiting the room again and again.

With each time that the door swung open, the Colonel could catch a glimpse of Edward and noticed how the tanned skin was becoming paler with time passing. The door swung open, the teen's skin already an unhealthy color. Again it swung open, revealing the blonde's skin becoming more colorless.

Mustang let his head drop into his hands propped up on his knees. He let out something that must have been a mix out of a gasp and a sob. _If only I had been there sooner…_

The screams of the doctors were becoming more desperate.

_"We're loosing him!" _someone called.

Something broke, clattering onto the ground and sending shivers throughout Mustang's body.

_"It's no use! His heart already stopped beating!"_

The door swung open again and the Colonel could see at least three nurses sorely holding back their tears. Another patient was about to die, much too young to part from the living.

_"Don't give up yet!"_ That sounded like Dr. Walker. If his words were meant for his colleagues or for Edward, Mustang couldn't tell.

_If only I was stronger…_

Sobs were heard coming from one nurse. _"He's so young,"_ she sobbed. _"How are we supposed to believe in a god with things like this happening?"_ She was almost yelling. _"Please don't die!"_

He didn't want to hear it. Mustang had seen many of his comrades die, both his subordinates and superiors, but none of them had been as young and determined as Edward. _If only I had protected him… none of this would have happened!_

The sound of the nurse sobbing, doctors rushing around, their steps echoing from the walls, their frantic moving to save the teen's life, it was all getting too much for Mustang to bear. His head was throbbing and his heated blood was rushing, slowly freezing in his veins in threat. He felt his own pulse thumping and pulsing throughout his body, its sound deafening his hearing. It was too much to bare.

_"He's stable again!"_ someone suddenly called, Mustang's head snapping up.

The raven-haired man could see his subordinate's chest trembling to take in much needed air, but its steady rising and falling let hot tears shoot to his eyes. Those tears didn't fall though. The Flame Alchemist swore to himself to be strong and to be the one to support Edward and Alphonse. One of them had to be the strong one after all.

* * *

Bright light suddenly burned Mustang's eyes and he lifted up one bandaged hand to block it. When he opened his eyes, it still stung and caused him to narrow his eyes with a groan. Only slowly he got used to the sudden brightness, his previous sleep still clinging to his mind like a fog. The moment he was able to see clearly again, he spotted Hawkeye standing by the window, the curtain that had once covered it still lingering in her hand.

"Colonel," she spoke up as soon as she had noticed the man being awake. "You need to return to the office. This week's work still has to be done. There are a lot of documents that have to be signed and I can't let the Second Lieutenant and the others do your work forever."

Only a week had passed since Mustang had found the Elric brothers locked away. The tired man simply released a sigh, lifting himself from the chair he was sitting on and feeling several joints in his aching body popping. Sleeping in a hospital's chair for a whole night wasn't doing any good for his back. _I'm not that old. _"I can't just leave. The doctors told me that someone always has to stay with Fullmetal after what happened."

"Then let someone else look after him," Hawkeye retaliated calmly. "You have your obligations, Sir. Don't neglect them."

Again, Mustang released a sigh at the woman's words. He knew that he had chores to be done and work to be made, but he couldn't stand the feeling of abandoning Edward he would get by doing so. He glanced at the blonde teen lying on the bed and leaning against a large pillow. The man still hadn't gotten used to the sight of the usually energetic teen now being so silent, dull amber eyes fixed on nothing in particular, sitting there all day, doing nothing but breathing and staring.

Edward hadn't spoken a word ever since the incident that had almost taken his life. Even the younger Elric had only spoken few, humming every now and then when people talked to him, signaling that he was listening, but otherwise he would just sit in his brother's hospital room and never let his gleaming gaze shift away from Edward's pale face. Yet again, the Elric brothers had to comprehend another traumatic experience in their life, adding up to the misery they already had encountered. Were they now at the verge of finally breaking?

Mustang couldn't take it any longer, so he attempted to leave the room, walking into a large suit of armor when he reached the door. "Alphonse," he called out surprised, "aren't you supposed to stay in Headquarters and rest?"

The teen just let his helmet drop to stare at the ground, not giving any kind of reply.

The Flame Alchemist felt utterly useless, even unable to comfort the one that hadn't been physically injured. He couldn't comprehend what Alphonse must have gone through, what torture he must have endured. Mustang stepped aside to let Alphonse step in, the teen trudging in and silently letting himself fall into his usual place in the chair beside his brother's bed. The raven-haired man left, feeling the remorse steadily building up and forming an intoxicating fog of sadness looming around him. Sadness over not being able to save Edward, not being able to prevent him from being nearly killed and not being able to help him even now when he was safe again.

Mustang left for the first time in two days, the regret accompanying him on his way.

* * *

Alphonse didn't know what to do anymore. The only person he talked to was Edward, but he never received a reply from his brother. Trapped in his imprisoning armor, he wasn't even able to express his sadness. He couldn't cry over what had happened to both of them, he couldn't show his brother a reassuring smile, even if it would have been fake and he couldn't give Edward the warmth he needed. It would have made him happy if his brother would have at least looked at him and signaled that he was still there and not dead yet. Only his steady breathing assured Alphonse that he was still alive, but in reality he looked like an empty shell, a body without soul or emotion, a living corpse, dead among the living.

"Nii-san… please!" Alphonse pleaded. "Say something!" Like the past days, he wasn't even blessed with one look, only those dull amber eyes staring ahead. A metallic sigh was heard coming from the armor, when suddenly screams rang out from behind the room's door.

_"He's going to kill us!"_

Metal was clanking when Alphonse shot up from his chair to storm out of the room. The sight before him then was terrifying: A dark-skinned man with white hair was standing in the middle of the corridor, tightly holding a crying nurse and holding a gun poised to shoot a bullet through her left eye.

Alphonse didn't waste any time and bolted forward towards the man.

"Don't move!" the obviously Ishvalan man called. "I'll kill her if you do!"

Gleaming red eyes narrowed into slits, eyeing the man closely and the teen waited for an opportunity to attack. A silent gasp left Alphonse when from behind the Ishvalan a middle-aged doctor approached with a chair raised to hit the man. He watched timidly as the doctor hit the Ishvalan square over the back, screaming in the process. The teen trapped in an armor released a sigh of relief, but gasped when he realised that the Ishvalan hadn't budged at all. He was still standing.

"What the hell was that for?" the hostage taker yelled. "Hitting me just like that." He literally threw the nurse in his grip against the wall next to him, then turned around and let his tightly clenched fist collide with doctor's jaw, who flew back and against a counter.

Alphonse used that chance of the man turning around to bolt forward and throw himself at the man. Both of them were sent to the floor by the force of the teen's attack and Alphonse heard bones breaking beneath him. "S-Sorry!" he mumbled, immediately standing up again and quickly picking up the man's gun that now lay on the floor.

The Ishvalan as well got up, red-eyed glare focused on the armor before him. "Tsk, this wasn't part of the plan." With that the man ran off, people staring after him in fear and wondering how he could still move, even though he should have had at least three broken ribs.

With red eyes widening in realisation, Alphonse noticed the red lightnings shooting around the retreating man's form. "Nii-san!" Immediately he was off running into the direction of his brother's room. He pushed open the door with a loud slam, gasping yet again when he found not only his brother, but a familiar someone hovering above him.

Edward just lay there, while Greed had a knee placed between his legs, half laying on the bed himself. He was grinning, seeing lifeless golden eyes looking right through him, maybe not even acknowledging his presence. His hand had already traveled beneath the teen's hospital gown, making its way along the blonde's skin.

"Get off of him!" Alphonse exclaimed, rushing towards the man in order to push him away. Before he could reach him though, Greed was already leaving through the openend window, the wind from outside making the white curtains sway with the breeze. The teen could only watch the homunculus' retreating form and knew he couldn't follow, otherwise Envy might have appeared again.

The moment Alphonse had seen those red lightnings around the Ishvalan and had heard the man's way of talking, he had suspected Envy of fooling him with his shapeshifting ability. Now that he had caught Greed red-handed, it was all the more clear to him: Envy had only been a diversion and Greed might have been supposed to take Edward somewhere. But since Alphonse had defeated Envy so soon and Greed seemed to have gotten carried away, the plan fortunately had failed. They probably had acted on a whim and without Father giving them any order, so their plan had had many flaws.

Steps ricocheted from the walls outside and Alphonse could determine two pairs of them. Soon, the door to the room burst open, a panting Mustang standing in the frame and Hawkeye standing behind him with raised gun.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. "I heard screams and ruckus going on here, so I came back as fast as I could!"

The armor's metal plates clanked when Alphonse shook his head. "I was able to avoid anything bad from happening. Two homunculus came here and tried to take Ed, but they failed and ran off again. One of them, Envy, was disguised as an Ishvalan to distract me, that's why there was so much noise."

In a dumbfounded manner, Mustang regarded the teen. What he had said was the most he had uttered in days, so of course the Colonel was surprised. "And you really are all right?"

"Un, I am," the teen nodded, looking back down to his brother. "If only Ed would be too."

"He still hasn't spoken yet?" Hawkeye inquired. Alphonse shaking his head in denial caused a flicker of sadness to cross her features. "I'll inform the Second Lieutenant and the others that everything is already resolved and that they don't have to come here." The blonde woman then left, only shooting Mustang a glance only he could understand the meaning of.

The Lieutenant had left and the Flame Alchemist pulled a chair from a corner to his subordinate's bed and let himself fall into it. One that knew him closer, like Hawkeye did, would have seen the defeat in the man's features. He hadn't been able to protect his subordinate back then when they had been locked in a room and he hadn't been able to protect him from another assault that Alphonse had diverted.

Once again the door opened, a nurse stepping in with a tray. "It's time for Elric-san's meal," she half-heartedly cheered, being one of the nurses to have witnessed the teen's temporary death a week earlier. She too was being saddened by the blonde not speaking at all, since she had never heard Edward talking ever before. With a faint smile she placed the tablet with small portions of cooked peas and carrots and something that must have been mashed potatoes on a table in front of the alchemist. Next to the plate stood a glass of milk, the liquid still sloshing around from the previous movement. Her smile immediately brightened when the teen seemed to have noticed the action and looked at the food.

The past days the doctors had to feed him artificially, so this was the first the teen was getting anything solid to eat. Even Mustang's onyx eyes widened when Edward picked up a fork to impale a small carrot on it. It was the first time the blonde had done anything beside monotonously sitting in his bed and staring ahead. The nurse almost broke out laughing in joy as the Fullmetal Alchemist lifted the fork to take the carrot into his mouth and chewed on it.

Edward soon lowered the fork from his face and shifted his gaze to let it rest on the glass of milk. Then his eyes wandered over to Mustang standing next to him and he suddenly grabbed the man's right lower sleeve, tugging at it slightly.

"W-What?" the man asked confusedly.

The teen blinked a few times, before opening his mouth for the first time in seven days. "I hate milk," he mumbled in a hoarse voice. "Give me something else."

* * *

Gah! God dammit! I'm finally finished! *falls back to fall asleep on bed… almost* This took me four months, _four damn months_, to finish! D: Not because it took so long to write, but because I had a few major writer's blocks on this one. The first chapter was okay, but this one almost killed me! *sighs* I hope you like it anyway! :D And just so everyone knows:_ I won't continue this!_ This will stay a Two Shot for pretty much forever, since my focus lies on my main story. When The Art of Breaking is finished, I'll be writing a new multi-chaptered story for DGM.

Benze ;P


End file.
